What's in a Name
by Terez
Summary: Exploration of Pepper and Tony's different names.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little different than anything else I have written so I hope you all enjoy **

**Iron Man is the property of marvel**

* * *

**What's in a name?**

**Pepper **

She absolutely despises the name he's stuck her with and hates that there is nothing she can do about it. Tony on the other hand takes great pleasure in her dislike of it, introducing her to everyone as his new girl Friday "Pepper Potts" with a large cheeky grin. It isn't long before her coworkers bend to the new name, despite her personal protests and instance they call her Virginia; none of them dare to challenge the great Tony Stark.

In time even she bends to his will. She doesn't mean for it to happen, but somewhere a long the way he's broken her down. It happens at an event about a month into his employment, when she smiles brightly at the businessman in front of her and introduces herself as Pepper Potts without a second thought. It truth she doesn't even register anything odd about the moment until Tony drunkenly stumbles up beside her, throwing his arm around her with a large grin "Told you, you'd learn to like it."

* * *

**Pep**

"Really?" Pepper asks with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Tony asks talking around a screw diver and elbow deep in a missile.

"A nickname for a nickname?"

"Why not?" He grins cheekily a silent challenge hanging in the air; he loves to push her buttons.

Shaking her head she turns back to her schedule refusing to rise to his challenge "You have meeting at 2…"

* * *

**Miss Potts**

"Mr. Stark," Pepper calls sharply when Tony refuses to look up at her from up from his computer.

"Yes _Miss Potts_," he responds finally glancing up. Her name rolls off the tip of his tongue with a bite of sarcasm.

He dislikes the use of last names and the professional boundary that comes with it, while she relishes in the safety of it. Though the true safety of it is short lived.

Over time the use of last names begins to lose its intended effect and becomes her desperate attempt to hold their boundaries.

He no longer responds with a biting sarcasm but instead offers a smile like it's some sort of game as they dance the line of professionalism.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she can't help but ask with a small smile at his latest ridiculous request.

Tony smiles back, his voice softer, as he follows her lead, allowing the dance to take place. "That will be all Miss Potts."

* * *

**Virginia**

On rare, rare occasions he'll call her by her given name and usually it's when he's the most serious or particularly venerable.

The use of her real name always catches her off guard, leaving her exposed and venerable herself. It's the moments he shatters their professional boundaries and she isn't always sure how to respond.

She helps in whatever way she can only, relaxing when "Pepper," leaves his mouth.

* * *

**Honey **

She never would have thought she would like a pet name coming from Tony; they were frequent with his one-night stands, as he could never remember their names.

But the way Honey rolls off the end of his tongue in the early morning as his lips travel down her neck, she feels nothing but love.

Still, she can't help but tease.

"Honey?"

"Yeah," he whispers, looking up at her, suddenly unsure. "Couples say that kind of thing, right?"

Pepper pulls a face, cocking her head to the side, "It's a little weird."

"Yeah?"he questions looking so uncertain now.

Chuckling at his expression Pepper smiles, pressing her lips to his "But, I'll get use to it."

* * *

**A/N: So this little idea popped in my head and I couldn't resist, hope you all liked it. **

**Might have a follow up piece with Tony, if anyone is interested. **


	2. Masks

**A/N: Alright so I had a few requests to see one for Tony, it's a little different than Pepper's, in that in that it's not really stories, but I hope you all still enjoy****.**

* * *

**Masks**

**Anthony**

A name of his childhood often used with disapproval. At times he can still hear his father's voice, disappointment heavy on his face. His voice rattles around in his head, with his full name sloppily falling from drunken lips.

It's a name that's never meant anything good.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

He lets the press see exactly what they want and than some. He's cocky, loud and obnoxious; desperate for the spotlight and the attention that comes with it. Women throw themselves at him, declaring their love for him and edger to get in his pants, he's knows it's all a lie. They want their 5 seconds of fame to say they slept with Tony Stark, so he never feels bad when it's Pepper showing them out in the morning.

They don't want the real him anyway.

* * *

**The Merchant of Death**

It's a name he's rather proud of for a time. While some sneer at his boisterousness for the title, claimed his soul is drenched in the blood of others, he reminds them that he's killing the enemy, so it doesn't matter; they aren't people.

He's a hero; some are just too blind to see.

* * *

**Iron Man**

He's not the hero type, clearly, but the suit was never meant to be that. It was never about becoming a protector, but instead fixing the mistakes his ignorance caused.

It was the world that bestowed the name, and the title of a hero along with it.

* * *

**Tony**

The truth is behind all his bravado and arrogance he's insecure, and really not much of a people person. He'd rather spend his nights down in his garage working until his body goes numb and his vision blurs. Choosing to drown his problems in alcohol and sex when work can't help. His coping mechanisms are destructive at best, acts to hide behind, protecting the little boy that's still trying to desperately please his father.

He finds that Pepper makes it easier and harder all at the same. The level of vulnerability that comes with a stable relationship is difficult for him. Pepper is patient as ever but even that will wear thin. His trust in her is never a question, it's all his own demons fighting her every step of the way. Because while others love him for his money, his intelligence, his fame, Pepper loves him for him and that's a whole new concept.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I figured there would be questions about "The Mechanic" not being on the list, truth is I tried to include it, but to me it seemed to be disrupting the flow and overall wasn't working for me. If any are interested it's down below! Please review :)**

**The Mechanic **

Cold, tired and hungry, he wants nothing more than to disappear, preferably on some desert island with Pepper. Instead he hides out in some snow filled small town with an overly nosy kid for company. Stranded in unfamiliar territory with an unlikely assistant left to cobble parts together, the weight chest grows heavy with anxiety. "The Mechanic" becomes a lifeline and a constant reminder that he can and will rebuild.


End file.
